1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll-up barrier, and more particular to a roll-up barrier that has a flexible barrier can be pulled out and held at a desired length and can be conveniently retracted.
2. Description of Related Art
A safe zone in which an infant or a pet can play to limit access to hazardous areas is defined with a temporary barrier or gate mounted between two walls or in a doorway.
For make storage convenient, various kinds of roll-up barriers have been developed. Generally, a conventional roll-up barrier has a rolling tube, a flexible barrier and a resilient element. The rolling tube is positioned on a stationary, e.g. a wall, a doorjamb or the like. The flexible barrier is mounted around the rolling tube and has a proximal edge and a distal edge. The proximal edge of the flexible barrier is mounted securely on the rolling tube. The distal edge of the flexible barrier can be pulled out to rotate the rolling tube and to be connected to and positioned on a hook which is mounted on an adjacent stationary, e.g. a wall, a doorjamb or the like, such that the flexible barrier can define a safe zone in which an infant or pet can play. The resilient element is mounted in the rolling tube to provide a rotating reposition force to roll back the rolling tube after the rolling tube is rotated, such that the flexible barrier can be rapidly and conveniently rolled back around the rolling tube.
However, when the distal end of the flexible barrier is collided with something or someone, or is pulled or dragged by the infant or the pet to be inadvertently detached from the hook on the stationary, the flexible barrier will be entirely retracted back around the rolling tube. During retraction of the flexible barrier, retracting force of the moving flexible barrier may hurt the infant or the pet. Additionally, to pull out the flexible barrier to reconnect the distal end thereof to the hook on the adjacent stationary is inconvenient.